pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of a Nation (2016 film)
| screenplay = Nate Parker | story = | starring = | music = Henry Jackman | cinematography = Elliot Davis | editing = Steven Rosenblum | production companies = | distributor = Fox Searchlight Pictures | released = | runtime = 120 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $8.5 million | gross = $15.9 million }} The Birth of a Nation is a 2016 American period drama film based on the story of Nat Turner, the enslaved man who led a slave rebellion in Southampton County, Virginia, in 1831. The film is co-written, co-produced and directed by Nate Parker (in his directorial debut) and stars Parker as Turner, with Armie Hammer, Aja Naomi King, Jackie Earle Haley, Penelope Ann Miller and Gabrielle Union in supporting roles. Parker also petitioned financiers to invest in the film, ultimately getting an $8.5 million production budget, and started filming in May 2015 in Georgia. The film premiered in competition at the 2016 Sundance Film Festival on January 25, 2016. Fox Searchlight Pictures bought worldwide rights to the film in a $17.5 million deal, the largest deal at the film festival to date. At the end of the festival, the film won the Audience Award and Grand Jury Prize in the U.S. Dramatic Competition and was highly praised for its directing, acting, soundtrack and cinematography. The film was theatrically released in the United States on October 7, 2016 by Fox Searchlight Pictures and grossed $15 million. Because The Birth of a Nation attracted increased attention due to possible Oscar nominations, there was significant press coverage of a 1999 rape that Parker and Celestin were alleged to have committed, and the fact that the accuser committed suicide in 2012. Variety While both Parker and Celestin were ultimately acquitted, the controversy surrounding the alleged rape and Parker's initial responses to the controversy cast a shadow over the film.Boiseweekly.com Synopsis Set against the antebellum South, The Birth of a Nation follows Nat Turner (Nate Parker), a literate slave and preacher, whose financially strained owner, Samuel Turner (Armie Hammer), accepts an offer to use Nat's preaching to subdue unruly slaves. As he witnesses countless atrocities - against himself and his fellow slaves - Nat orchestrates an uprising in the hopes of leading his people to freedom. Cast * Nate Parker as Nat Turner * Armie Hammer as Samuel Turner * Mark Boone Junior as Rev. Walthall * Colman Domingo as Hark Turner * Aunjanue Ellis as Nancy Turner * Dwight Henry as Issac Turner * Aja Naomi King as Cherry Turner * Esther Scott as Bridget Turner * Roger Guenveur Smith as Isaiah * Gabrielle Union as Esther * Penelope Ann Miller as Elizabeth Turner * Jackie Earle Haley as Raymond Cobb * Tony Espinosa as young Nat Turner * Jayson Warner Smith as Hank Fowler * Jason Stuart as Joseph Randall * Steve Coulter as General Childs Title The 2016 film uses the same title as "D. W. Griffith's 1915 KKK propaganda film in a very purposeful way", said The Hollywood Reporter. Parker has said his film had the same title "ironically, but very much by design". He told the magazine Filmmaker: Griffith's film relied heavily on racist propaganda to evoke fear and desperation as a tool to solidify white supremacy as the lifeblood of American sustenance. Not only did this film motivate the massive resurgence of the terror group the Ku Klux Klan and the carnage exacted against people of African descent, it served as the foundation of the film industry we know today. I've reclaimed this title and re-purposed it as a tool to challenge racism and white supremacy in America, to inspire a riotous disposition toward any and all injustice in this country (and abroad) and to promote the kind of honest confrontation that will galvanize our society toward healing and sustained systemic change. Production }} The Birth of a Nation is written, produced, and directed by Nate Parker, who also stars as Nat Turner. Parker wrote the screenplay, which was based on a story he co-wrote with Jean McGianni Celestin. Parker learned about Turner from an African-American studies course at the University of Oklahoma. He began writing the screenplay for a Nat Turner film in 2009 and had a fellowship at a lab under the Sundance Institute. While he got writing feedback from filmmakers like James Mangold, he was told that a Nat Turner film could not be produced. The Hollywood Reporter said, "But what he heard instead were all the reasons a movie about Nat Turner wouldn't work: Movies with black leads don't play internationally; a period film with big fight scenes would be too expensive; it was too violent; it wouldn't work without a big box-office star leading it; Turner was too controversial—after all, he was responsible for the deaths of dozens of well-off white landowners." After Parker finished his acting role in Beyond the Lights in late 2013, he told his agents he would not continue acting until he had played Nat Turner in a film. He invested $100,000 of his money to hire a production designer and to pay for location scouting in Savannah, Georgia. He met with multiple financiers, and the first to invest in the film were retired basketball player Michael Finley (who had previously invested in the film The Butler) and active basketball player Tony Parker (no relation). Parker eventually brought together 11 groups of investors to finance 60% of the production budget, and producer Aaron L. Gilbert of Bron Studios joined to cover the remaining financing. In November 2014, development was underway, and Armie Hammer joined the cast. By April 2015, Aja Naomi King and Gabrielle Union joined the cast. In subsequent months, Penelope Ann Miller, Jackie Earle Haley, and Mark Boone Junior also joined. * Filming took place in Georgia in May 2015 and lasted 27 days. Parker used the a cappella choir from Wiley College on the soundtrack. Parker had previously been part of a cast that portrayed historical figures from Wiley, in The Great Debaters. Release The Birth of a Nation premiered in competition at the 2016 Sundance Film Festival on , 2016. Before it screened, the audience gave a standing ovation to the introduction of Nate Parker. After it premiered, Variety said it "received the most enthusiastic standing ovation at this year's Sundance Film Festival so far". * * Following The Birth of a Nation s Sundance premiere, Fox Searchlight Pictures bought worldwide rights to the film in a deal. Competing deals also came from The Weinstein Company, Sony Pictures Entertainment, and Netflix. Variety said Fox Searchlight's deal was "the richest in Sundance history". A teaser trailer for the film was released in April 2016, followed by an official trailer on June 21, 2016. On July 6, the UK release date of January 20, 2017, was announced. A film poster with Parker in a noose made from an American flag was released on July 15. 20th Century Fox canceled the planned 2017 release of the film in Japan, Switzerland, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Austria and Latin America following the disappointing results at the U.S. box office, which damaged the overall distribution budget for the film. Controversy In August 2016, media attention surrounding the film resurfaced 1999 rape charges against Nate Parker and co-writer Jean McGianni Celestin. While students at Pennsylvania State University, Parker and Celestin were accused of raping a female student. The woman went to a doctor, who concluded that she had been sexually assaulted, and local authorities taped a phone conversation between her and Parker in which Parker confirmed that it was he and Celestin who had sex with her. Parker and Celestin denied the woman's accusations and said that the sexual encounter was consensual. Parker was acquitted of all charges in 2001; Celestin was initially convicted of sexual assault, but in 2005 the conviction was overturned after an appeal was submitted and a subsequent retrial did not take place because the alleged victim did not wish to testify again. In a formal complaint filed against Penn State in 2002, the woman also stated that she was harassed by Parker and Celestin following her allegation; the harassment allegedly "included Parker and Celestin hiring a private investigator to publicly expose her as the accuser, and continued bullying by Parker and his friends outside buildings where she had class".Complaint-against-Penn-State-University The university settled the complaint with the woman for $17,500. The woman committed suicide in 2012, with her death certificate noting that she suffered from "major depressive disorder with psychotic features, PTSD due to physical and sexual abuse, polysubstance abuse". The studio was reportedly taking a wait and see approach before marketing to church groups, college campuses, and Hollywood figures. Because The Birth of a Nation attracted increased scrutiny due to possible Oscar nominations, and the film itself depicts a fictional, brutal rape that does not appear in historical records, there was significant press coverage about damage control by Fox Searchlight Pictures, the studio releasing the film. Interviews in Variety and Deadline were a focus, as was Parker's response to the event in an impassioned Facebook post. Writing in Variety, the sister of Parker's alleged victim stated: |sign=|source=}} Gabrielle Union, a rape victim and one of the main stars of The Birth of a Nation, wrote in the Los Angeles Times: |sign=|source=}} After having suffered significant negative publicity for his response to the past rape allegation, Parker chose to deflect questions about his past legal problems while doing press for The Birth of a Nation at the Toronto International Film Festival.The New York Times Shortly thereafter, Parker and his handlers chose to cut press interviews short when questions came up about his involvement with the alleged rape and its impact on the marketing of the film.New York magazine In an open letter, former members of the Penn State student body and staff who were present during Celestin and Parker's trial defended both men's innocence of the 1999 accusations. The group made allegations of police intimidation and a hostile racial climate on campus at the time; both Parker and Celestin are black while their accuser was white. The group wrote in The Root: |sign=|source=}} According to the Daily Mail, the defense team for Parker and Celestin painted the alleged victim as promiscuous, describing two different men as her "boyfriends" despite both men stating that they were not close with her. In August 2016, a friend of Parker and Celestin who served as a prosecution witness claimed that police had tried to pressure him into providing false testimony against Parker and Celestin. Several celebrities have come out in support of Parker, including Harry Belafonte, Harvey Weinstein, Al Sharpton, Anthony Anderson, and Sheryl Underwood. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, The Birth of a Nation was projected to gross around $10 million in its opening weekend. It went on to open to $7.1 million, finishing 6th at the box office. African-Americans made up 60% of the first weekend audience. In its second weekend the film dropped 61.2%, grossing just $2.7 million and finishing 10th at the box office. The film was considered a box office bomb. In assessing the mediocreVulture.comThe Washington Post opening weekend of The Birth of a Nation, the Washington Post reported, "While some moviegoers may have been put off by the controversy, middling reviews for the movie itself probably didn’t help. Meanwhile, historic dramas can be a hard sell: It’s possible a lot of multiplex visitors just plain weren’t interested."The Washington Post Adding to the film's problems, "Several prominent feminists decried Parker’s defiant response to the rape scandal and pledged to boycott the film, which drew a protest vigil at Hollywood’s ArcLight Cinemas."The Washington Post Gabrielle Union, one of the main stars of the film, told Essence that she understood why some film-goers were avoiding the film and stated that she, as a rape survivor, could not sell it to anyone who chose to avoid the film due to the controversy.UPI She said, "As a rape survivor and as an advocate, I cannot shy away from this responsibility because the conversation got difficult. I don’t want to put myself above anyone’s pain or triggers. Every victim or survivor, I believe you. I support you. I support you if you don’t want to see the film. I absolutely understand and respect that. I can’t sell the film."Vulture.com In a letter to the Editor of the New York Times, actor Hal Holbrook defended Parker and criticized the media controversy's impact on the film's box office performance. Holbrook wrote: |sign=|source=}} Critical response The Birth of a Nation received mixed reviews from critics but fared better with audiences. On review website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 72%, based on 201 reviews, with an average rating of 6.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Birth of a Nation overpowers its narrative flaws and uneven execution through sheer conviction, rising on Nate Parker's assured direction and the strength of its vital message." Metacritic gave the film a normalized score of 68 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average "A" grade, on an A+ to F scale. Justin Chang at Variety compared The Birth of a Nation to 12 Years a Slave, saying: "Parker's more conventionally told but still searingly impressive debut feature pushes the conversation further still: A biographical drama steeped equally in grace and horror, it builds to a brutal finale that will stir deep emotion and inevitable unease." He concluded, "The Birth of a Nation exists to provoke a serious debate about the necessity and limitations of empathy, the morality of retaliatory violence, and the ongoing black struggle for justice and equality in this country. It earns that debate and then some." The Hollywood Reporter s Todd McCarthy said, "The film vividly captures an assortment of slavery’s brutalities while also underlining the religious underpinnings of Turner's justifications for his assaults on slaveholders." He added, "The film offers up more than enough in terms of intelligence, insight, historical research and religious nuance as to not at all be considered a missed opportunity; far more of the essentials made it into the film than not, its makers' dedication and minute attention are constantly felt and the subject matter is still rare enough onscreen as to be welcome and needed, as it will be the next time and the time after that." Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune was critical of Parker's direction, saying, "one of the drawbacks, ironically, is Parker's own performance. Even the rape victims of the screenplay have a hard time getting their fair share of the screen time; everything in the story, by design, keeps the focus and the anguished close-ups strictly on Parker. He's a good actor, but not much of a director; the visual style and approach of The Birth of a Nation tries a little of everything, and often too much of everything." In its October 10 issue, The New Yorker ran two reviews, "The Cinematic Merits and Flaws of Nate Parker's 'The Birth of a Nation'", by Richard Brody, and "'The Birth of a Nation' Isn't Worth Defending", by Vinson Cunningham. Accolades See also * The Confessions of Nat Turner, a 1967 Pulitzer Prize-winning novel by William Styron * A House Divided: Denmark Vesey's Rebellion, a 1982 television film about Denmark Vesey and his attempted slave rebellion * List of films featuring slavery * Nat Turner: A Troublesome Property, a 2003 documentary film * Quilombo, a 1984 Brazilian drama film about Palmares, a fugitive community of escaped slaves * Tula: The Revolt, a 2013 historical drama film about escaped slave Tula and the Curaçao Slave Revolt of 1795 References External links * * * * * Category:2010s drama films Category:2016 films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:African-American films Category:American drama films Category:Canadian drama films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:Films about American slavery Category:Films set in 1831 Category:Films set in Virginia Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films